


Footfalls

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikuto always felt left behind. For The Light's Refrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footfalls

Ikuto had always felt behind.

The Digimon outstripped him with ease in every training course, in every battle. He could surprise them, but surprise was never a good weapon. It was like a cracked tooth or claw, unreliable at the best of times. He needed clever, cunning.

In the human world, he needed to already know everything.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

The others were patient with him, Tohma tutoring in private and online, his parents accommodating, the rest of the world ignorant and all that mattered was him in all cases being left in the dust and that not being right.

He didn't know how to fight in a world where his boomerang wouldn't protect him, or his brains were focused on all of the wrong things.

He would just have to keep walking forward, maybe running someday. After all, Masaru had not done well in the human world, and he had been all right. Not that he hadn't gotten in more trouble than everyone else, but he had gone somewhere until he ran away to the Digital World.

He needed to stop psyching himself out. Was that the right phrase? Maybe. Falcomon would know.

Falcomon let him leave everyone else in the dust. They flew together almost to the moons. And now, well…

Maybe he could still fly. Maybe he would be able to get ahead. He had the heart of a Digimon, after all. He just had to figure out how to use it.


End file.
